The Naga And The Phoenix
by Onee-Chan99
Summary: The Goddess of Fire and Queen of Ignis meets a strange Naga known as Vassili. What will her dear friends Thor and Loki think of this stranger? Slight LokixOC Both Vassili and Phoenix , LokixThor and ThorxOC Hurr, yes, So many slight pairings. hnng- Avengers does not belong to me, rated T for later chapters. Loki and Thor come in the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime, and as usual, Phoenix had snuck out of her castle and mounted her large Clydesdale, it's bright, flame-colored markings brightening up when she told it to start running. She was heading into the neighboring kingdom, the Earth kingdom. The horse trotted silently through the forests as Phoenix sharpened one of her daggers boredly, her crimson hood pulled over her head, causing her face to be shadowed. She snuck out almost every night, wandering around the other five kingdoms. Her kingdom was Ignis, the fire kingdom. She was currently in Humus, the earth kingdom. The other kingdoms were Lucis, the Light kingdom. Lympha, the water kingdom. Acerbus, the kingdom of darkness and Glacias, the kingdom of Ice. Phoenix usually tried to stray away from Lympha and Acerbus, considering she didn't quite get along with the rulers. Aqua and Manya were both her younger siblings. Her and Aqua got along just fine, but he was the God of Water. She was the Goddess of Fire. Last time she checked, fire and water didn't go along to well. As for Manya, who also went by the name of Crow, hated Phoenix more than life itself. Phoenix never knew why, though. Manya had always looked up to her and adored her like she was the only thing that mattered to her. But when father died, darkness engulfed her body and she became what she was meant to be, a heartless monster of the night. Phoenix shook her head sadly at her thoughts and looked up to the starry night sky, sucking in the cold air of the winter night. Winter was the season she loved, yet despised. She always welcomed the cool snow and air to her scorching hot skin, but it made her weaker when it did. The ice is her weakness, yet she is the ice's weakness, as well. It was such an odd mix of love and hate she had for the Ice queen, Gelu. The sound of rustling leaves brought Phoenix back into focus, her eyes darting across her surroundings. She saw nothing. It must've been some kind of animal, but it sure spooked the horse, "There there, Fintan…" She cooed into the massive creature's ear, soothing back the fiery mane that only she could touch. After a few minutes of Phoenix's soothing words, Fintan began to trot again, but he seemed far more hesitant than he had when they first entered Humus. The rustling sound got louder, and Phoenix had to stop Fintan. She slowly removed her staff from her back, a dagger in her left hand. She didn't dare remove herself from Fintan, considering he could run faster than she could. Suddenly, she saw glowing eyes from inside the darkness that covered the forest. It was so quite that she could hear the unknown creature's breathing, soft and gentle, "Hello miss…" Phoenix jumped in surprise at the sudden, deep voice. Her eyes widened even more as the man—creature—thing revealed himself, slithering out of the shadows and into the faint moonlight. The light caught his dark purple scales, illuminating a soft glow. His hair was long and the color of raven feathers and his eyes were the more gorgeous silver she had ever seen. His skin was what perked her interesting, since it was a lighter shade of purple, "May I ask who you are, my lady?" He asked politely, staring down at her with a calm gaze. He was far taller than Phoenix. She was 5'6 and he was probably around seven feet tall, so she was quite intimidated. But she would not show it. Instead, she raised her staff to a defensive position and allowed fire to engulf both her hands, "My name is Phoenix. And who are ye?" She answered after a long pause, her voice hesitant,  
"My name is Vassili, Miss Phoenix. If I may ask, what are you doing here so late? A lady such as yourself shouldn't be out in such dangerous places at night."

"I will have you know that I can handle myself quite well, thank you!" She growled out and gripped the golden staff tighter, fire starting to lick at the tips of her hair. A soft blush tinted Vassili's purple cheeks, causing a giggle to escape from Phoenix's lips, "I-I am terribly sorry, my lady, I did not mean to upset thee!" He stumbled with his words, bowing his head slightly. He wasn't so menacing after all,

"Aye, I know ye didn't. I apologize for snappin' at ye." Her voice was soft and warm, finally removing her hood, earning a slight gasp from the man. Ember eyes pierced silver orbs, and her lips were the color of red cherries. She had black makeup spread around her eyes, like smoke. Her hair was also the color of a wild flame, bright red hair with fading orange tips that fell in waves around her smooth face. She was gorgeous. The two seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a rather long time, enchanted. The silence was broken when Fintan snorted in impatiently, "Ah, yes…Well, to answer your question, Vassili, I take night rides every night, so no need to worry." Phoenix nodded, finally breaking eye contact,  
"If you say so, my lady." He bowed to her slightly, but he still towered over her. His hair surrounded him like a veil, and it was utterly beautiful to Phoenix. The goddess smiled and nodded slightly at him, waving her hand and tugging on the reins. Fintan responded with a soft snort and began trotting off again, his flame tail flicking. Phoenix heard Vassili slither away and back into the shadows until the rustling disappeared, and she was alone yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been around a day when Phoenix had last headed into the woods and seen the Naga known as Vassili. She was lounging around her strange, cave-like castle with a mug of Ale in hand. Her crimson skirt trailed at her feet, and the tattoos on her legs caught the light of the flames inside the halls. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, black chopsticks holding her crazy mane in place. Her eyes lazily wandered up to the face of one of her servants, her brow raised, "Aye?" Nix asked with a bored tone, taking a swig of her ale, "A strange man is here to speak to you, your majesty." The servant bowed, staying that way until Phoenix responded, "I'll be there in a moment. Take 'im to the throne room, darlin'." The servant nodded quickly and rushed off, disappearing around a corner. _'I wonder who that could be…' _Nix thought to herself, her feet guiding her absentmindedly to the throne room. The many jewels that adorned her skirt and chest armor twinkled, giving her an enchanting glow. As she entered the throne room, her eyes fell on the familiar purple tail that belonged to the Naga she had met the night before. He was standing there, tail coiled around himself slightly. His long black hair hid some of his face as he nervously tapped his fingers together, "Hello there, Vassili. Such a surprise to see you here…" A grin formed on Nix's red lips as she made her way to her rocky throne, sitting down slowly, and almost painfully, for her hips were in some massive pain today, "G-Greetings, Miss Phoenix." He bowed to her quickly, a blush already starting to form on his cheeks, "No need for such formalities, m' dear." The goddess grinned at him, beckoning him to sit by her side. He seemed to blush brighter, slithering over to her side. He was so _tall_. She couldn't get over it! "I hate how you're so tall." Her lips formed into a pout,  
"O-Oh, my apologies, your highness! I can…Lower myself, if you wish?" His voice was shaky and nervous sounding. Adorable,  
"No, it's quite fine, Vas!"  
"A-Are you p-positive?"  
"Aye, I am." And with that said, Nix gestured to her servant to bring him some wine, finishing off her own mug of ale. The man seemed hesitant about the alcohol being handed to him, but soon relaxed after he took his first sip of the red liquid, "So, what brings ye to Ignis?" Nix asked after a long pause of silence. Vassili covered his mouth as he swallowed the wine, gently placing it down on the small table besides himself, "I was curious, as I have never been to this kingdom before, my lady—I-I mean your majesty—W-wait, no, Phoenix—." He stumbled hopelessly over his words, his blush intensifying to the color of cherries. He hid his face embarrassedly in his clawed hands, hair draping him. The goddess stared at him for a second before laughing lightly, taking a sip of the ale that was just handed to her, "You're so adorable! Just call me Nix, tis what I prefer." Her voice sounded like the crackling fire in one of the fire pits, eyes half closed in amusement. Vassili seemed to relax slightly, but his blush refused to go away. Why was he so nervous around her? He busied himself with another drink of wine. They both sat in another silence, just enjoying each-other's company. It was Nix who finally broke the silence, staring at the Naga with a warm gaze, "Ye can stay 'ere, if you'd like. I don' mind at all, in fact, it'd be wonderful to have the company." Her eyes moved from his to the entrance of the throne room, watching her guards with a stern look. Vassili took another drink of wine before biting his lip, the alcohol already starting to make him a bit dizzy. This wine was strong, "I-If you do not mind, Miss—I mean Nix. I-I would thoroughly enjoy that." He smiled nervously and bowed his head towards her, watching her expression closely. When he responded to her offer, her gaze met his again and her expression softened immensely, "Wonderful! I shall have a guest room prepared for you—oh, and I'm taking you'll like your room warm, yes?"  
"Yes please…" Nix smiled and with another wave of her hand, the servants were scurrying down the halls and off to prepare his room. Another servant brought him a second cup of wine, leaving after both Vas and Nix had refills on their drinks. The rest of their conversation was on random subjects such as magical creatures and magic. After three cups of wine, Vassili felt the effects of the alcohol taking over. Hiccups escaped his lips and his cheeks were dusted a soft pink. His balance was shaky and he had to lean up against the throne for support. Nix seemed just fine, the alcohol not taking over quite yet. "I-I think that…I'll be heading to…My room now…" Vas said between random hiccups, swaying slightly,  
"Alright, Vas. Goodnight." She yawned out and smiled, patting his arm gently before returning to her own room. The servant lady led Vassili to his quarters, closing the door quickly once he was fully inside. Vas gasped, then hiccupped at the beauty of the room he would be staying in. The room was made of melted lava and rock, as was the rest of the castle. But in the walls were sparkling gems of gold, orange and red. On the floor, there were silk carpets that were the rich color of flames. There were many different windows that allowed him access to look out into the balcony. His bed was round and lowered to where it was about a foot off the ground. The sheets were a crimson red and the pillows a mix of gold, orange and red, rimmed with gold. It had see-through sparkling curtains that could close if he wanted them to, bronze rope holding them open. The floor was scattered with many different carvings embedded into the ground, ancient ruins most likely, and in the middle of the room was a round, deep pit. It held a bright orange flame, warming the whole room. Vassili smiled drunkenly and slithered all the way over to his bed, flopping onto it and curling into a little ball. The last thing he saw was the twinkling stars from the night sky and he was led into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
